1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus and an antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional radar apparatus utilizes an arrangement of a plurality of array antennas, and this causes a problem of dispersing antenna gain obtainable from the plurality of array antennas into various directions rather than concentrating on a direction for sensing. Moreover, this causes failure to sufficiently reducing a Side Lobe Level due to the dispersed antenna gain obtainable from the plurality of array antennas.